Trinsic
Description Trinsic [trin-sick] is the city dedicated to the virtue of Honor, and therefore the headquarters of the Paladins of Britannia. Situated north of the Cape of Heroes and south of Paws, the first thing a traveller will see when reaching the city will be its City Walls, which span around the whole city, the pride of the inhabitants. Preserving the walls even after the old times of war, in times of danger, a password is needed to pass through one of the three city gates (the law forbids to make it public). Found in the center of the city is the pedestal where once the Rune of Honor rested, although it was stolen, and sold to the Museum in Britain, reflecting the loss of virtue at that time of history. The city stands on a strong economic basis. Being a sea-side city, it has a harbour with a shipwright. The tavern "To the Honorable Hound" has a wide array of foods and drinks available. The town also has an healer, provisioner, armoury, stables as well as trainers for the fighting arts. In Trinsic, some of the best weapons and armours in Britannia can be brought for a reasonable price. A Moongate south of the city ensures fast transportation. History of the City Trinsic was founded in the time before Ultima IV after the declaration of Britannia. After the establishment of the virtues, Trinsic became the city of Honor. In Ultima IV, Trinsic was same same size as all of the cities. Trinisic also hadn't changed much in Ultima V, being still surrounded by its city walls, which not allowed much city growth. It was here, where the Scepter was lost to the Shadowlords. Like all of the cities, Trinsic was haunted by the Shadowlords until their destruction. After the time of the tyranny, Trinsic grew fast, and that outside of its city walls. While all other towns razed their walls, Trinsic kept them, but the new houses were all outside of the walls by Ultima VI. Also, the fast growth resulted in bad roads without pavement. By Ultima VII, 200 years later, the city walls were expanded, to again surround the entire, grown city, and the roads were re-paved, giving the city again its complete look. It was in this Trinsic, where the Avatar started the investigation against the Fellowship, after a brutal murder. The city was destroyed and re-built in Ultima IX. Lore Inhabitants Ultima V * Gruman :knight of Trinsic. * Hettar :sells horses at the Horse and Rider. * Jimmy :young boy. * Leila :healer at Wounds of Honour. * Sindar :member of the Great Council. * Paul (U5) :sells weapons/armour at The Paladin’s Protectorate. * Woolfe :blacksmith at The Paladin’s Protectorate. Ultima VI * Alastor Gordon :mayor of Trinsic. * Brandon :armourer. * Harold :horseshoe-maker. * Immanuelle :stable woman (and more). * Lawrence :tavernkeeper. * Mandrake :bard. * Sandy :cook. * Tobatha :healer. Ultima VII * Apollonia: tavernkeeper; owner of the The Honorable Hound * Caroline: Fellowship recruiter * Chantu: healer * Christopher: blacksmith * Dell: provisioner * Ellen: wife of Klog * Finnigan: mayor * Gargan: shipwright * Gilberto: guard * Inamo: gargoyle imigrant * Johnson: guard. * Klog: leader of the Fellowship branch * Markus: trainer. * Petre: stablekeeper * Spark: son of Christopher Things to see * City Walls * The Cheat Room (Ultima VII only) Trivia * In Ultima VII, Trinsic acts as a "training ground", to learn how to play the game. There is also access to a secret cheat room from the blacksmith's shop. Trinsic in Ascension The city was flooded before the game, and destroyed. A new city was erected in the lagoon, but the corrupting influence of the column turned the inhabitants lazy and unfaithful, causing the ghosts of the dead to revolt in anger. The Avatar ended this, returning the city to normal. Category:Location in Britannia Category:Ultima V